


Alway hungry

by blue_eyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The way you slam your body into mine reminds me I’m alive, but monsters are always hungry, darling</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alway hungry

**Author's Note:**

> For Round 2, Challenge 6 of Mating Games. The trope I chose was Vampires, with a hint of immortality

The breath _whomped_ out of Stiles as Derek pushed him against the wall.

“You smell like death.” 

“You're hardly the poster boy for personal hygiene yourself,” Stiles snarled back at him, but it was a lie. Derek smelled fantastic. It wasn't even the rich coppery blood running just under the skin – Stiles could practically _see_ it running under Derek's skin – but he just smelled of the forest, of _life_.

Derek stepped back and looked at Stiles, up and down, eyes flashing red. Stiles just let his teeth show, just a little. Derek turned and fled out of the window. Stiles fumbled a hand into his trousers, shuddering. 

~~~

They meet again. Stiles isn't sure who's following who any more. 

~~~

They play the myths versus truths game one night, wishing they could both get drunk.

“Blood, and sun true. Immortal, true. Healing, assuming I've got access to blood, true. That's about it.” 

“That sucks,” Derek said. “I've got everything – healing, super senses, strength...”

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in. Hey, does this mean I can come to you for a top up?”

“You mean – bite me?”

“Yeah, I mean – not all the time. Just sometimes, when I'm running low.” 

Derek shrugged. “Sure.” 

~~~

Turns out, werewolf blood is _amazing_.

“Oh my god,” Stiles slurred, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Derek pulled his wrist back, the skin already starting to close around the puncture wounds. “Its like being drunk. Fucking, amazing,” Stiles sighed, closing his eyes.

Derek shivered.   
~~~

It becomes addictive, after a while. Derek wants to see Stiles strung out on his blood, and the pain is a kind of rush that he hadn't felt before. Stiles is careful, fingers stroking down Derek's side to wrap around his hip, other hand travelling up to cup his neck, pulling him close. 

Stiles can't even describe what Derek's blood is like. He wants to savour it and gorge himself at the same time. It's everything he's been missing.

~~~

“It's been a while,” Stiles said as Derek shreds Stiles' shirt. Stiles could still taste Derek's blood in his mouth, and he could feel how flushed he was

“Yeah?” Derek said, distracted as he tugged at Stiles' belt, throwing it to one side.

“Decades,” Stiles choked out.

Derek paused, just for a moment. “You sure you can keep up, gramps?”

“Shut up, you fucker, and get in me.” 

Derek coughed out a groan and slicked himself up. Stiles groaned as Derek slid home. 

“Christ,” Derek said lowly.

They fucked frantically first, skin slapping obscenely against skin. Derek clawed into the mattress as he came.

~~~

Their second time was slow, tight controlled movements and bitten off words and groans.

~~~

“Time for me to go,” Stiles said. “People are starting to wonder already, I think.”

Derek froze. “Where are you going.” 

“I've never been to Australia.” 

“I have,” Derek said. 

“I could always use a guide.”


End file.
